This invention relates generally to baby diaper bags and, more particularly, to a baby accessory container for holding baby related supplies and that includes an integrated changing platform that may be selectively hung from a door or side panel of a bathroom door or stall panel.
Changing tables have become more common in public restrooms than in the past. For instance, a table top structure suitable for supporting a baby may be selectively folded down out of a wall or inside a stall for privacy. However, accessible changing tables are still not frequently found in the men's restroom of all public places and are certainly not frequently found outside of major retail stores. Therefore, a man or a woman seeking to change the diaper of a baby from a location not having a changing table faces the undesirable situation of having to lay the baby on the floor or upon some other surface unintended for that purpose. The floor is often the best option in that the caregiver needs both hands free to change the diaper and cannot use them to steady the child on an unstable surface or no surface at all.
Various devices have been proposed for supporting an infant while changing a diaper in contexts other than the comfort of a home environment, such as diaper changing pads or even portable privacy booths. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices still do not provide the convenience of hands free operation nor at a height that does not require the caregiver to bend over or kneel down.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an accessory carrying apparatus, such as in the form of a diaper bag, having an integrated diaper changing framework that may be suspended from a traditional door or a restroom stall panel. Further, it would be desirable to have an accessory carrying apparatus that may be suspended from a door or panel, adjusted to a comfortable height above a floor surface, and deployed to support an infant during a diaper changing procedure.